


Floras and Sweets

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: Some of her favorite chocolates had been scattered all over the bed and in the center of the heart enthroned a bouquet of roses and an envelope with his name written on it.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Floras and Sweets

“This is Blair Waldorf's answering machine. At the moment I am perfecting my tan under the French sun so leave me a message and I will contact you… if I have the time. ”

Her answering machine, again. Chuck closed the flap of his phone angrily. There was no point in leaving her a message since she was screening his calls. He had done a test with Serena's help, she surely wouldn't bother to listen to his message. 

He had been pacing in his suite since dawn. He blamed himself for breaking all their vacation plans. He screwed up, he knew it and now he was doing what he could to try to find a way to apologize. The problem was, Blair wasn't like all the other girls he'd had fun with. She was even the first one for whom he really had feelings and that was the problem. His father had opened his eyes to the consequences of such a relationship and he had stupidly panicked.

Suddenly his phone rang. In vain hope he looked at the screen but the name of his best friend was displayed instead of the one he hoped for. He sighed and picked up.

"Chuck." Nate's voice echoed through the receiver.

"What can I do for you my dear Nathaniel?"

"I return the question to you, it seems that you are still in town?"

"My dear sister sang the song, I'm guessing."

"That is not the point. I thought you were leaving with Blair!"

Chuck sighed as he dropped onto his bed.

"I don't know. I panicked. And there was this girl."

"What girl?" Nate cut him off immediately. "Haven't you done anything that you could at least regret?"

Chuck was silent, not knowing how to explain it.

"Chuck!" Exclaimed his anxious friend. "Don't tell me you did such bullshit? I'm in a good position to tell you that she won't forgive you easily even if she does!"

"My father and Lily's new decorator." Chuck began.

"Tell. How far did you go?"

"I stopped it before it got too far." The young man blurted out, closing his eyes.

For his part, Nate also closed his eyes. He knew his best friend was the fickle type but he had believed that after the way Chuck spoke of Blair it would be different. Apparently not. He took a deep breath and broke the silence that had settled in.

"You told her?"

"She doesn't answer any of my calls. I don't think she knows it, I think it's for ditching and leaving her all alone."

"And are you going to tell her?"

"She hates lies and this wouldn't be the first time I've fucked up. She might not forgive me but I can't lie to her."

"Look man, I know Blair well..."

"No kidding." Chuck cut him off.

"Shut up and listen to me. Blair is a demanding, maniacal girl but with you almost everything is gone. I'm not saying that she'll say "Amen" to you once you've confessed everything to her, but if you do well, you might be fine. She forgave me when I did worse than you and then she looks a lot happier with you. If she can excuse a guy then it's you, but it's up to you to manage so that she wants to do it."

"I see. Look, I think I have an idea. I'll leave you, I'll keep you posted."

"No problem. Bye."

Chuck hung up, a satisfied smile on his lips. He had made a mistake but would do everything in his power to fix it. He dialed a number and waited for the answer to be answered:

"Yes, this is Charles Bass on the phone. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

The water stopped flowing and the girl ran her hand through the shower curtain to grab her towel. After spending her day by the family pool, this shower had been beneficial, especially for her hair sensitive to chlorine in the water.

She wrapped the towel around her body and left the cabin. She wiped her legs and feet with a towel still on the rack and grabbed a last one to wipe her hair. She took her brush and energetically untangled her brown hair. She looked at her image in the mirror, satisfied. She turned to go and dress in her room.

When she opened the door to her personal bathroom, she was surprised to find her room in the dark. Indeed, the light was out, the curtains drawn and only a few small candles were lit here and there to make a path to his bed. She entered the room, curious, and felt something other than the carpet under her feet. She lowered her head and saw a path of rose petals on the ground, the same as the one formed by the candles. Her curiosity aroused, she walked along the road that had been drawn for her. The petals caressed her feet as the scent of roses tickled her nostrils. She had always adored roses, she found this flower divinely romantic.

Once in front of her bed, her eyes widened further. A heart of petals had been drawn on her white comforter. Some of her favorite chocolates had been scattered all over the bed and in the center of the heart enthroned a bouquet of roses and an envelope with his name written on it. Intrigued, she took the letter which it opened with delicacy. She pulled the paper out of the envelope with the same care and unfolded it. Instantly, she recognized Chuck's handwriting. She was then caught between the desire to read and to throw away her letter. Finally, the need to know what he wanted was the strongest and she began to read:

“Dear Blair,

It is not in my habit to write letters but it turns out that I need to talk to you and unfortunately you refuse all my calls. I could also tell you in person what I'm about to tell you… but I'm too cowardly for that. There would still be the option to post it on GG's blog but I think I hurt you enough to use this method again. But back to the subject of this letter: my apologies.

I want to apologize for various things I shouldn't have done and the last one on the list: acting like an idiot. I promised you a lot of things, I wanted us to take our time to become a real couple without thinking about the consequences. Things my dad didn't forget to work out. He believed I was finally becoming the responsible son he dreamed of and I panicked. It's silly I know. I was afraid of losing my freedom, afraid of not being able to have fun anymore but above all afraid of your feelings, your desires. I was afraid of all these homework but above all of not being up to the task and disappointing you again.

That's when she arrived, this girl like all those that I have already conquered a good number of times. I was lost, distressed and my nature took over. I have not struggled, I admit. I left you stranded for no reason for this girl I was seeing for the first time. I needed to reassure myself. Need to know if I was still the flirtatious Chuck who won you over. I'm not hiding it from you. I know you hate lying. I seduced this girl. I did everything to get her to my room, to my bed. I'm going to disappoint you, but I did it and even more easily than I initially thought.

She was there, naked in front of me. Normally I wouldn't have hesitated for a second, but then everything was different: I didn't want her. I didn't want her, it wasn't you and that made all the difference. I then took her clothes, gave them back and without another word I left my suite. I could have joined you then, nothing had happened so why not go on living as before? I couldn't, I was afraid of your gaze and I'm still afraid of it today.

I know I've done worse before and you know my temper but you are someone I respect and I made certain promises to you, that's why I'm ashamed of my behavior and would understand that you resent me. Nevertheless, if by luck you are inclined to forgive me, to give me a new chance, take the bouquet of 12 roses and join me in the living room - where your father as a perfect accomplice allowed me to wait for you or as a good gentleman I would complete your bouquet with a thirteenth rose.

Believe in my feelings and in my will to become better, for you.

I love you. Chuck."

Blair looked back and forth at the letter, bouquet, and door, eyes shining. She had to make a decision quickly. He was there and waiting. She had no choice. She took the bouquet and walked to the living room.

* * *

Chuck was pacing in front of Blair's bedroom door: What if she was angry with him for the rest of her life? Didn't forgive him? What if she didn't even speak to him anymore? He was then brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He stopped short and found himself face to face with Blair.

"I… I couldn't stay in the living room anymore" he explained quickly.

He then saw the bouquet of roses and smiled shyly. Blair walked over to him, as a tear rolled down his cheek. She slapped him hard then. Surprised, he put his hand to his cheek, now red.

"I guess I deserved that."

"What did you think? That I was going to chain you to prevent you from living? Put on a leash so you don't leave me?"

"I know I was stupid." Chuck replied, lowering his head.

"And that's saying something. Just because you're with someone doesn't mean you're no longer free to have fun. You can still go out and even without me. Just show me that I can trust you. Just because you have a serious relationship doesn't mean you're going to become someone else. The key is to keep your confidence so if you're ready to try again."

"You forgive me?"

"But I don't forget. And this only because you gave me roses, my favorite chocolates, that you made the trip from New York, that you were very romantic and that… that I care for you."

"I love you." Chuck whispered before kissing her passionately.

"You say that because I'm still thin but you'll see once I have eaten all of your chocolates, I would look like a cow." She exclaimed with a child's pout.

"No!" Chuck replied, laughing. "If you want I can help you, if you let me in." He offered with a smirk.

"A lady would never do that." she said aloud before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "But no one will know."

She then took his hands and led him to her room before closing the door behind them and spending the rest of the afternoon alone with him.


End file.
